Ash vs Tai
Description Pokemon vs Digimon! These two's franchises have been at it for a while with a human trainer teaming up with and animal sidekick as they make them fight other other monsters. And while Tai and Agumon did beat Red and his Charizard, will they fair against this protagonist any differently? Who's bonds will prevail as they achive new forms with them, who will win this and settle this debate once and for all? Interlude Wiz:Animals are the creatures of nature and society .But what if they were more than that? What if they were like friends? Boomstick:And these two trainers know just how to control their power. ' Wiz:Like Ash Ketchum, the main protagonist of the Pokemon Franchise. '''Boomstick:And Taichi Yagami,the main protagonist of the Digimon Franchise. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor,and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ash Ketchum Wiz: Ash Ketchum was born in Pallet Town from the Kanto region. His main goal is to be the very best Pokemon Trainer. '''Boomstick:And he's still ten years old! Seriously,through all his adventures,he's still the same age? Holy damn! There must be some magic fountain of youth that's keeping him the same age. Wiz:Anyways,while he overslept to receive his first Pokemon,he missed the opportunity to receive Pokemon like Bulbasaur,Squirtle, and Charmander and instead received the Electric Mouse Pokemon,Pikachu. Boomstick:And then the usual happens. Pikachu acts like a dick at first,Ash protects Pikachu,Pikachu saves his life, and then you it they become best friends. Wiz:While Ash himself usually commands his Pokemon,he himself is actually quite strong for a human. He's been shown to lift logs and toss them,take down steel bars with just one tackle,and can even lift heavy Pokemon like Cosmog. Cosmoem's exactly weighs around at least 999.9 kilograms and Ash can lift it without effort. Boomstick:And for a "human",he's also suprisingly tough. He's able to survive being electrocuted,burned,scratched,and can survive giant explosions with only minor injuries. ' Wiz:Ash is also capable of coming up with strategies to help his team in battles. Like the Counter Shield,which let Pokemon like his Pikachu create sparks of electricity for offense and defense. And with the Spin Dodge,which allows his team to dodge attacks while in mid-air. '''Boomstick:However,he's still from being perfect. He STILL has yet to win a Pokemon League. Not even ONCE. ' Wiz:To be fair,most of those times were usually Plot Induced Stupidity. Also,he lacks hand to hand training and is usually commanding his Pokemon,rather than usually fighting himself. '''Boomstick:Still,never let be said that battling Ash Ketchum is a piece of cake. Ash Ketchum:Pikachu,use Thunderbolt! '' Pikachu Wiz:Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokemon and Ash's first and main Pokemon. We've already discussed his backstory so let's focus on his abilities. '''Boomstick:It's main ability is Static,which activates whenever it's hit by a physical move. It's kinda acts like a human tazer and then BAM! You're paralyzed. ' Wiz:The electric pouches on it's cheeks allow it to discharge huge amounts of electricity such as Thunderbolt,Thunder,Electro-Web(which traps enemies in a web of electricity),Electro Ball(which works better when the opponent is slower),and his most powerful electric type attack,Volt Tackle(which coats Pikachu in electricity and rams into the enemies but at the cost of recoil damage). Boomstick: But if he needs to pick up the speed,he has moves like Agility,which raise his speed higher,allowing him to attack quicker and Quick Attack,which usually allows him to attack first. He also has Iron Tail,which wacks enemies with a tail made of iron. Good for causing brain damage. ''' Wiz:But his most powerful moves come from when he's powered by Z-Crystals. He has many he has used before in the past but his powerful is the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. This attack allows Pikachu to shoot many powerful multicolored bolts of electricity at his enemy. However, Z-Moves can only be used once per battle. '''Boomstick:But hey,Pikachu proves that you don't need to be a final stage evolution to kick some ass. Pikachu:Pikachu! Charizard Wiz:Charizard,the Flame Pokemon is the final evolution of Charmander and was caught by Ash after it had been abandoned in the rain by his trainer. Boomstick:That bastard! Not only that but he managed to break the rules of Pokemon and carry more than six Pokemon! That monster! Wiz:After realizing how bad his old trainer was,he eventually joined Ash and began winning him many battles. Upon evolving,Charmeleon began disobeying Ash and refused to listen to his orders. This only grew worse at Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and only obeyed whenever it saw a worthy challenge. Boomstick:But after getting his ass kicked by and frozen by a Poliwrath,he soon began listening to Ash and like Pikachu,became friends. Wiz:Being a fire type,Charizard's moves consist of Flamethrower,Fire Spin,and Overheat to deal extra damage,which allows the chance to inflict a burn onto foes. It also knows physical moves such as Slash,Wing Attack,Seismic Toss, Skull Bash,Steel Wing,Mega Punch,and Dragon Tail. Boomstick:It also knows moves such as Dragon Rage and Dragon Breath,which has a chance to paralyze opponents. But being a Charizard has it's flaws. Wiz:It's weak against Water,Electric,and is 4x weak to Rock types. And if the flame on it's tail goes off, it dies. And unlike Red's Charizard,he cannot mega evolve due to lacking a mega stone. Boomstick:But even then,Ash's Charizard is one Pokemon that knows when to turn up the heat in the midst of battles,even beating an Articuno and nearly winning against an Entei. ' ''Charizard:*Roars at Iris' Dragonite* Sceptile Wiz:Sceptile,the Forest Pokemon is the final evolved form of Treeko and was discovered in Ash's trip to the Hoenn region after he saved from his Forest Home and then caught after battling with Pikachu,and eventually fully evolving it. 'Boomstick:Being one of Ash's speedy Pokemon,it's moveset consists of Agility to enhance it's already fast speeds and Quick Attack to always hit first,making deals quicker than Geico. ' Wiz:Being a primary Grass Type,Sceptile's has moves like Leaf Blade,Bullet Seed,Leaf Storm,and Solar Beam(which requires two turns to be fully charged). Sceptile's ability,Overgrow activates when low on health and greatly boosts the power of Grass Types moves. '''Boomstick:Ash's Sceptile managed to even stalemate May's Blaziken while both Overgrow and Blaze was activated,who's super effective against in the first place! Wiz:Even without it,Sceptile managed to defeat Tobias' Darkrai after surviving Dark Void and Dream Eater. Although,it should be noted that this wasn't the Darkrai from the Pokemon lore. Boomstick:And like other Grass Types,it's weak against Fire,Flying,Bug,Poison,and Ice type attacks. ''' Wiz:And like Ash's Charizard,it cannot mega evolve as it needs a mega stone to do so,which Ash doesn't have. '''Boomstick:But hey,who needs mega forms when you can take down the literal embodiment of nightmares itself? Sceptile:Sceptile! *Uses Leaf Blade on Darkrai* Tile! *Darkrai faints* Announcer:Darkrai is unable to battle! Infernape Wiz:Infernape,the final evolution of Chimchar was caught in Ash's journey to the Sinnoh region. Boomstick:But it originally belong to Paul,who was a complete douchebag and only wanted it for it's hidden power it had. ''' Wiz:Eventually,Paul realized Chimchar was considered "weak" and soon had released it. Eventually,Ash soon caught it and after multiple battles,it finally evolved into Infernape. '''Boomstick:With being a Fire and Fighting Type,it has Flamethrower,Fire Spin,Flame Wheel,and finallly it's ultimate Fire attack,Flare Blitz. Wiz:It surronds itself in fire and shoots at the foe with great force,causing major damage but comes at a cost of recoil damage. It also has moves such as Dig(which allows itself to burrow through the ground and attack later) and Mach Punch(which punchs at blinding speeds,usually going first). Boomstick:But it's most powerful when it's ability is activated,Blaze and pretty much makes him go Super Saiyan! ''' Wiz:When greatly damaged,it boosts the power of Fire Type moves greatly. When using Blaze,Infernape was able to defeat Volkner's Luxray and defeated Paul's Electivire. '''Boomstick:Yeah,karma's a bitch huh Paul? Who's the weak one now?! Wiz:But it has it's weaknesses. It's weak to Water,Ground,Flying,Psychic and Rock type attacks. Boomstick:But even with all these weaknesses,he's still one ape you don't monkey around with. *Electivire faints while Infernape is still standing* '' Krookadile Wiz:Krookadile,the Intimidation Pokemon is the final evolution of Sandile and was discovered on Ash's journey to the Unova Region. It was a leader of a group of Sandile that was causing trouble in a spa resort. '''Boomstick:Wait,why would they wanna cause trouble in a local spa resort? They're not even that good! ' Wiz:Believe it or not,it was actually trying to save other Pokemon,knowing eventually a geyser would erupt. After receiving help from Ash,he managed to save the Pokemon,and began joining Ash's team,eventually evolving into Krookadile. Boomstick:Being a Ground and Dark Type,it has moves such as Crunch,which uses his teeth to bite down on opponents like a true savage and Dig to burrow underground and attack enemies later. ' Wiz:It also knows moves such as Stone Edge,(where it shoots sharp edges of rocks at enemies),Dragon Claw(which slashes enemies down with it's huge claws),and Aerial Ace(which attacks enemies while in the air and never misses). '''Boomstick:Krookadile helped Ash a lot through his time in Unova. It mananged to defeat Stephen's Liepard and Sawk,survive two Hydro Pumps as a Krokorok,and even defeated Iris' Dragonite when first evolving into Krookadile. ' Wiz:But Krookadile still has it's weaknesses. It's weak to Water,Grass,Ice,Fighting,Bug,and,Fairy type attacks. 'Boomstick:Still,this is one crocodile you don't wanna slug with. ' Krookadile:Krookadile! '' Greninja Wiz:Greninja,the Ninja Pokemon is the final evolution of Froakie and joined Ash during his travels in the Kalos Region. '''Boomstick:When it was chosen by new trainers in Professor Sycamore's lab,it would usually come back or being brought back for being a dick to it's trainers,due to it being rather picky of it's trainers. ' Wiz:But this changed when it met Ash. After helping Ash defeat Team Rocket and save Garchomp,it later joined Ash's team and become a useful addition to Ash's party. '''Boomstick:It has Water Type moves like Bubble,Water Pulse,and his most iconic attack:Water Shuriken. It's basically Naruto's Rasengan except in the form of water ninja star.Is it just me or do the writers of Pokemon like making references to other anime characters? Wiz:Double Team allows Greninja to create copies of itself to confuse opponents and allowing it to increase his chance of avoiding attacks. Boomstick:So basically Naruto's Shadow Clone Jitsu. Wiz:Basically.He can slash and slice enemies using Cut and attack enemies in close combat swiftly using Aerial Ace. But his most powerful ability comes from his bond with Ash,Battle Bond and becomes Ash-Greninja,similar to Mega Evolution. Boomstick:As Ash-Greninja,he's capable of defeating Sawyer's Sceptile in base and as Mega Sceptile,despite being at a 4x disadvantage! He even defeated Wulfric's Mega Abomasnow and nearly won against Alain's Mega Charizard if weren't for these goddamn writers! Wiz:Again,Plot Induced Stupidity. We also can't forget that Greninja is weak against Electric,Grass,Fighting,Fairy,and Bug type moves. Also,whenever Greninja receives damage as Ash-Greninja,so does Ash. Boomstick:Never let be said,Greninja is still one badass Frog Ninja you don't want to cross. Ash-Greninja:*Uses Water Shuriken on Mega Sceptile and Sceptile faints* Taichi Yagami Wiz:In the summer of 1995,Tai and his friends went to summer camp and had been promised certain fun and youthful adventures. Boomstick:But then a rainbow hole opened in the sky,shot Tomagachis at everybody,and sucked them inside cyberspace. It was then they met creatures called the Digimon. ' Wiz:Tai then woke and met his soon to be partner and friend,Koromon who eventually digivolved to protect Tai as.. ''Koromon:Koromon digivolves to... Agumon:Agumon! '' '''Boomstick:Agumon is a Fire-Breathing dinosaur and a Rookie Level Digimon. It's main of attack is usually attacking with his claws and his signature move,Pepper Breath. ' Wiz:But while in battle,he's usually reliant on Tai for Digivolving and when in battle he usually digivolves into his Champion leveled form,Greymon. 'Boomstick:Unlike the small and adorable Agumon,Greymon is twice as big and twice as strong. For offense purposes,he has Great Antler,Tail Whip,and Great Horn attack. His Pepper Breath has also been upgraded to Nova Flame,which fires a gigantic ball of fire much stronger than before. ' Wiz:But that's not all. Uponing digivolving again,Greymon can digivolve into MetalGreymon,an Ultimate Level digimon who's armor is made of Chrome Digizoid,the toughest metal in the Digiworld. 'Boomstick:His attacks include the Giga Destroyer,which launches nuclear missiles and the Trident Arm,which shoots his retractable mechanical claw arm at his enemies. I don't know about you but I'd kill if these became actual weapons. ' Wiz:Assuming that even MetalGreymon doesn't get the job done,he can Warp Digivolve even further and become his final and most powerful Digiform,WarGreymon. 'Boomstick:While smaller than his previous forms for some reason,he's a Mega Level Digimon and he comes equipped with two clawed gauntlets called the Dramon Killers which are extremely effective against dragonic opponents. ' Wiz:For defense,he has the Brave Shield which can block other attacks from Mega Level Digimon and can deflect attacks such as BlackWarGreymon's Destroyer with ease. But his most powerful attack is the Terra Force. 'Boomstick:This is when WayGreymon charges all the energy from the atmosphere into one giant ball of molten energy,similar to the Spirit Bomb. Ok,seriously why are these characters taking moves from other animes? ' Wiz:Beats me. But don't underestimate the power that Digimon possess. While Agumon and his secondary Digivolutions are power,they are heavily reliant on Tai for the Digivice to access his power. Also,we can't forget that the Agumon line is weak to Earth elemental attacks and if Agumon uses too much energy,it can devolve. 'Boomstick:But nowadays,Tai and Agumon become UN diplomats of the digital world and continue to protect whenever there is trouble. ' Tai:I..NEVER...GIVE UP!!! Death Battle In the Alola Region Tai is walking around with Agumon and saw a paper that says "Alola League:Anyone is able to enter and winner gets the title of being the first ever Champion!" Both decided to enter and after many battles,they made it to the finals. Tai:Let's do this! Are you ready Agumon? Agumon:You know it,Tai! Let's win this! As they proceeded to enter the stadium,they saw another trainer who had a Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash:Alright,let's win this once and for all! You ready buddy? Pikachu:Pika! Ash:Wait,who's that Pokemon? Ash asked as the Rotom Dex flew above Ash and scanned Agumon. Rotom Dex:Error Error,does not compute...does not compute... Tai:Hey,what's that Digimon on your shoulder? Tai asked. Ash:Digimon? Never heard of that and this is just my partner,Pikachu. Tai:Um,ok...let's do this Agumon! Ash:Sceptile,I choose you! Ash then threw Sceptile's ball and Sceptile came out, ready to battle. '---FIGHT---' Agumon:Pepper Breath! Agumon then began shooting streams of fire from his mouth. Ash:Sceptile,use Bullet Seed! Sceptile then started firing seeds from his mouth that countered Pepper Breath,causing both attacks to be equal. Ash:Now, use Quick Attack! Agumon then began running at Sceptile while holding his claws out but Sceptile rammed into him at fast speeds,causing Agumon to be thrown back. Ash:Sceptile,use Agility and then use Leaf Blade! Sceptile then began moving at blurry speeds while boosting it's speed and then both of it's arm grow green blades. Agumon then ran forward with his claws again and Sceptile then used Leaf Blade,causing Agumon's Claw Attack to be overpowered and he falls down. Tai:Alright,time to Digivolve! Tai then uses the Digivice on Agumon. Agumon:AGUMON...DIGIVOLVES TO... Greymon:GREYMON!(Chuckles) Ash:It evolved? Alright,be careful Sceptile! Sceptile then nodded to it's trainer's warning and prepared itself. Greymon:Nova Blast! Greymon then fires a blast of fire from his mouth much stronger than Pepper Breath. Ash:Sceptile,dodge it! Sceptile then barely avoided the attack and flew back by the sheer force of it. Greymon:Tail Whip! Greymon then swung his tail at Sceptile,which slammed it far away. Ash:Sceptile! Sceptile only received minor damage and could still battle. Ash:Sceptile,use Leaf Storm! Sceptile then fired razor sharp leaves at Greymon,who swatted them away with his tail. Greymon:Great Horn Attack! Greymon then stabbed his horns at Sceptile,causing Sceptile to scream at it was slammed hard. Ash:Sceptile,no! Sceptile then began glowing green as Overgrow was activated. Ash:Perfect! Now,use Solar Beam! Sceptile then charged energy from the sun into it's bulb and prepared the next turn. GreymonNova...Blast! Greymon then charged a much stronger Nova Blast then before and Sceptile finally used Solar Beam,causing both parties to be hit by their attacks. Greymon only received a speck of dust off his chest and proceeded to wipe it off as Sceptile was covered in burn marks,fainted. '''Announcer:Sceptile is unable to battle! Greymon is the winner! Ash:Sceptile,you did your best so you take a good rest. Ash then thought for a moment and then pulled out another pokeball. Ash:Charizard,I choose you! Charizard would pop out and land,letting out a mighty roar and glaring at Greymon. Greymon:You again?! I'll make sure you'll stay down this time! Greymon stated. Ash:Use Slash! Charizard's claw glowed white and then slashed at Greymon,staggering him and making Greymon sidestep. Tai:Greymon! Greymon then got back up and noticed a small drop of blood that dripped from his chest and onto his claws. Greymon:You'll regret that! Nova Blast! Greymon fired another blast of fire from his mouth at Charizard. Ash:Flamethrower! Charizard then fired a stream of fire from it's mouth and both attacks were evenly matched. Ash:Now,Charizard use Dragon Tail! Charizard's tail then glowed for a moment and then it swung towards Greymon. Greymon:Tail Whip! Both tail themed attacks began to clash but Greymon's managed to overpower Dragon Tail and knocked Charizard down. Greymon:Great Horn Attack! Greymon then charged his horns at Charizard,who on the ground. Ash:Charizard,use Seismic Toss! Charizard then sidestepped from Greymon's attack and then grabbed it by his horns and began flying into the sky and rotating Greymon while Greymon used Great Antler,causing Charizard to grunt then and finish it off. Greymon then felt slightly dazed and was beginning to spin around. Greymon:I think I'm gonna hur- Tai:Greymon! Snap out of it! Greymon then returned to it's senses and focused on battling again. Ash:Charizard,let's wrap this up with Dragon Breath! Charizard then shot out a green stream at Greymon,who was being pushed back but managed to charge through and attack again. Greymon:Great Horn Attack! Charizard's Dragon Breath was then broken through and he was rammed far away and fell to the floor,fainted. Announcer:Charizard is unable to battle! Greymon is the winner! Ash:Charizard,return! Ash then brought back Charizard into his ball. You'll have your chance to fight again but for now,you deserve a good rest. Greymon:Man that felt good! Greymon commented Tai:Is that all you got? Me and Greymon can take it! Ash:This is only the beginning! Krookadile,I choose you! Just then,Ash's Krookadile emerged while it's shades gave off a tint of light. Greymon:Please,if you think some alligator with sunglasses can defeat- Ash:Use Crunch! Krookadile then charged at Greymon with it's teeth glowing and bit Greymon's arm,causing Greymon to scream in pain. Greymon:Ow! Why you little-Tail Whip! Ash:Krookadile,use Dig! Krookadile then burrowed into the ground before Greymon's Tail Whip could connect and next turn,uppercutted Greymon and knocked a few teeth from using Dig. Ash:Now we're talking! Krookadile,use Stone Edge! Krookadile was then surronded by a veil of rocks and then threw them at Greymon. Tai:Greymon,look out! Greymon was then pelted by multiple rocks,causing massive damage to Greymon and devolving him back to Agumon. Agumon:Tai,help! Agumon said worried as he was heavily damaged. Tai:Alright,let's crank up the Digivolving! Tai stated while using the Digivice to Digivolve Agumon again. Agumon:AGUMON...DIGIVOLVES TO... MetalGreymon:METALGREYMON! Ash:Wait,it evolved again? Ash questioned after looking at Agumon's second Digivolution. Ash:Well,then we'll just keep attacking stronger! Krookadile,use Crunch! Krookadile's teeth glowed again and then prepared for another Crunch attack at MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon:Bite on this,Munchie! MetalGreymon held out his mechanical arm for Krookadile to bite,only for Krookadile's teeth to fall off. Ash:Krookadile! Get out of there! Ash warned the Intimidation Pokemon. MetalGreymon:Trident Arm! MetalGreymon then launched his retractable metal claw arm at Krookadile,pushing Krookadile back. MetalGreymon:Giga Destroyer! MetalGreymon then fires nuclear missiles near at Krookadile. Ash:Use Aerial Ace to avoid them and then use Dragon Claw! Krookadile then began moving mid-air using Aerial Ace and avoid the missiles and then used Dragon Claw,slightly pushing back MetalGreymon who was unimpressed and fired another Giga Destroyer,catching Krookadile offguard. Ash:Krookadile! Krookadile then struggled to get back up and eventually collapsed and fainted. Announcer:Krookadile is unable to battle! MetalGreymon is the winner! Ash then returned Krookadile back to it's pokeball. Ash:Krookadile,you were awesome so you go and take a good rest. Tai:Are you starting to see the power of Digimon have now? Tai then asked while smiling. Ash:You're gonna have to more than talk if you wanna beat me. Infernape,I choose you! Just then,Ash's ace from the Sinnoh Region appeared and was ready to fight again. Tai:Hey,that one looks like it's related to Etemon. Tai explained. Ash:Huh,really? That's a coincidence. MetalGreymon:He didn't say it was a good thing. MetalGreymon said. Ash:Oh,right. Infernape,use Mach Punch! Infernape ran towards MetalGreymon at blinding speeds and landed a swift punch to his chest,causing MetalGreymon to gag and push it back. Ash:Now,use Flame Wheel! Infernape then formed into a ball of fire and rammed itself at MetalGreymon,causing it to fall over but quickly recover. MetalGreymon:Giga Destroyer! MetalGreymon then shoots nuclear missiles at Infernape,knocking Infernape back. Ash:Infernape,don't give up! Use Dig! Infernape then burrowed into the ground like Krookadile and waited next turn to attack. MetalGreymon:Not this time! Giga Destroyer! MetalGreymon then fired nuclear missiles at the ground,causing Infernape to rise up and then used Trident Arm,causing Infernape to fall down onto the ground and heavily injured. As Infernape struggled to recover,it's fire on it's head grow bigger than before and it's eyes went white as Blaze activated. Ash:Alright! Now let's show them our real Blaze! Infernape,use Flamethrower! Infernape then fired a much powerful Flamethrower due to Blaze,that hit MetalGreymon and caused it to shout in pain. Ash:Ok,use Flare Blitz! Infernape then coated itself with blue and orange fire and shot into MetalGreymon,causing major burn damage to MetalGreymon but at the cost of recoil damage to Infernape. MetalGreymon:Tai,a little help? I need more power. MetalGreymon asked while suffering the effects of burn. Tai:Don't worry buddy,this time let's show them our true power! Agumon:AGUMON...WARP DIGIVOLVES TO... WarGreymon:WARGREYMON! Infernape was in awe of WarGreymon's appearance and Blaze was running out. Ash then looked at WarGreymon but with a stoic and focused expression. Ash:Infernape,use Flare Blitz! Quick! Infernape then coated itself again in blue and orange fire and shot itself again at WarGreymon,however WarGreymon then used the Brave Shield to deflect Flare Blitz completely,causing more recoil to Infernape and eventually making Infernape faint from exhaustion. Ash:Infernape,no! Announcer:Infernape is unable to battle! WarGreymon is the winner! ' Ash:Infernape,return! He then recalled Infernape back into his pokeball. Ash:Infernape,you were amazing and don't worry you'll have your chance again soon. Ash:I didn't think it would have to come to this but I guess it's time I show one of my newer Pokemon. Greninja,I choose you! And like that,Ash's ace from the Kalos region appeared and unlike regular Greninja,it began to transform into Ash-Greninja! Tai:Woah! Is that a new Digivolution? Tai asked in shock. Ash:What? No. This is Battle Bond! Ok Greninja,use Aerial Ace! Ash-Greninja then began moving at swift speeds and attacked it mid-air,staggering WarGreymon quite a bit. WarGreymon:Mega Claw! WarGreymon began slashing at Ash-Greninja at swift speeds. Ash:Now,Double Team! Ash-Greninja then created numerous copies of itself and began confusing WarGreymon. Ash:Use Cut! All the Ash-Greninja then began slashing at WarGreymon,with the real Ash-Greninja slashing WarGreymon left and right and causing minor damage to WarGreymon's armor. WarGreymon:Alright,frog legs! No more messing around! Terra Tornado! WarGreymon then cloaked himself in a tornado with a spinning attack. Ash:Greninja,use Water Pulse to stop the attack! Ash-Greninja then created a giant ball of liquid energy and shot it at the Terra Tornado,causing it to clash but WarGreymon sliced through it and jabbed Ash-Greninja in the chest,causing both Ash and Greninja to grunt in pain. Ash:Greninja,let's wrap this up with Water Shuriken! Your strongest ever! Ash-Greninja then began charging up a water shuriken except it grew much bigger than a regular Greninja's and glowed in orange energy as Greninja tossed with all it's force at WarGreymon,who could only look in shock. The attack created a cloud from the clash until it appeared that WarGreymon had used his Brave Shield to stop Ash-Greninja's Water Shuriken and then proceeded to deflect it back at Ash-Greninja,who then screamed in horror as it was engulfed in it's own final attack. Ash:Greninja! No! Ash-Greninja then fell to the ground and collapsed as it then reverted back to normal and fainted. '''Announcer:Greninja is unable to battle! WarGreymon is the winner! ' Ash then fell to the ground due to the damage Greninja had taken as Ash-Greninja and then looked over to his partner,Pikachu who's cheeks were filled with electricity and ready to battle. Ash:You're right. I can't give up now. Looks like it's up to you,buddy. And if that's the case... 'Ash:Pikachu,I choose you! ' Pikachu then ran towards for battle and immediately looked at WarGreymon,battle determined. WarGreymon:This ends between you and me,mouse. Once and for all! WarGreymon declared as he extended his claws out for battle. Pikachu:Pika Pikachu!(Bring it!) Ash:Ok,Pikachu use Quick Attack! Pikachu then tackled into WarGreymon and tackled it quickly,knocking him back a bit. WarGreymon:My turn! WarGreymon then knocked Pikachu back using Mega Claw,causing him to be swatted like a fly. However,WarGreymon's arm was then surronded by electricity and Pikachu's Static temporarily paralyzed WarGreymon. Ash:Now's our chance! Use Thunderbolt! Ash ordered as Pikachu charged up his signature attack and shot a large bolt of electricity at WarGreymon,making him grunt in pain. Ash:Alright,use Volt Tackle! Pikachu then charged itself with electricity and rammed into WarGreymon,who then tried to use Brave Shield to block but Pikachu actually overpowered it and rammed into WarGreymon twice and dazed the Mega Level Digimon. Tai:Come on WarGreymon! You can do this! Don't let yourself be defeated by this yellow rat! Tai yelled as he was motivating WarGreymon. WarGreymon:You're right. I'll win this thing...for TAI!! WarGreymin then sent a fiery shockwave onto the ground using his Dramon Killer gauntlets,knocking Pikachu down far away and severly weakening him. Ash:Pikachu,don't give up now! We can still beat them! Use Iron Tail! Ash said as Pikachu then coated his tail in iron and as WarGreymon prepared to use his Brave Shield,Pikachu aims above it and slams it onto WarGreymon's head and caused him to hold his head in pain but then began charging up energy from the atmosphere for his most powerful attack. WarGreymon:Terra... Ash's Z-Ring then glowed and then the Pikashunium Z crystal appeared and Ash and Pikachu then began to preform their Z move. Ash:Much bigger than a thunderbolt...10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolts! Yeah,this is much,much bigger! And super full power! 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt... WarGreymon:FORCE! Ash:NOW! Pikachu:PIKA PIKA! Both WarGreymon and Pikachu had finished charging up their ultimate final attacks with both Terra Force and 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt clashing with each other but both teams were launched back by them. Eventually,a large wind of smoke blew back both Ash and Tai as what appeared to be a small figure walking out of the smoke was none other than a minorly damaged Agumon,who tossed Pikachu's knocked out body aside before kneeling due to his injuries. 'Announcer:Pikachu is unable to battle! Agumon is the winner! Which means Tai is the Champion! ' '---KO---' Tai is seen hugging Agumon and collecting his trophy and walks with Agumon to get him to a hospital. Ash then runs off to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon healed. Results '''Boomstick:POKEMON LOST AGAIN?! NOOOO! Wiz:While Ash does have better stats outside of battling and can inflict status elements such as paralysis,burns,and confusion,these edges weren't enough to stand up to Tai's Agumon. Boomstick:Sure,anything around Agumon and Greymon might not stand up against Ash's team but against MetalGreymon and WarGreymon? Ketchum was screwed. Wiz:While the bond between Ash and his Pokemon are strong,they still are heavily reliant him for commands and strategies unlike Tai and Agumon,where Agumon's capable of attacking without Tai's orders. Boomstick:Plus,the power gap between Pokemon and Digimon is so wide,it's not even funny. Sure,Ash's Pokemon at their best can occasionally take down Mega Evolutions and legendaries but Tai's Agumon as Metal and WarGreymon can take down Ultimate Level and Mega Level Digimon rather casuaully. Most even being able to threaten the Galaxy! ''' Wiz:And while Battle Bond and the power of Z-Moves did help, it only delayed the inevitable. '''Boomstick:Looks like Ash "Terra Forced" his way to another loss. Wiz:The Winners are Tai and Agumon. Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019